


Day 8: "I know you do"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Peter, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Wade is a sweetheart, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Peter had a little too much to drink at Stark's Halloween party. Wade picks him up





	Day 8: "I know you do"

Peter was at a Stark tower Halloween party and like every party at Stark’s place, there was booze.

Peter isn’t that fond of alcoholic but when he gets challenged that's when he throws his hat and pulls up his sleeves. Ending in laughs vomits and half passed-out in the couch.

 

And that how Wade found Peter when he arrived two hours later to the party to come to pick him up Half-conscious on the couch, giggling to himself.

Yet somehow, Peter had managed to grab his phone. Look for the right number and text Wade to come to pick him up. Although the actual text had been a disaster to read Wade had managed to decipher what Peter had meant.

Wade chuckles to himself and heads towards his boyfriend’s prone body.

He’s tapping the man on his shoulder to which he gets an immediate response.

“Oh Hey Wade! Sho naaiss tah see ya here” Peter tries to communicate.

Wade snorts at how cute his boyfriend is. “You’d be the only one here to say that, Baby-boy. Now Come on let’s get you home.” Wade says and bends down to grab Peter’s arms so he could sit up.

Once adequately seated Wade let got of his right arm and put Peter’s left over his shoulder’s so he could lean against the taller man so he could then hoist him up to leave.

“Aliiup!!” Wade says as he stands up dragging a drunk Peter with him. Said man almost topped forward had Wade not been paying attention.

Once he got a proper hold on the younger man Wade headed towards the elevator that led to the parking lot.

All the way to the car Peter kept stumbling and giggling at everything.

“Hey, hey Wade guesh what?” Peter says in his giggling stupor.

“What is it baby-boy?” Wade says as he finally finds the car and unlocks it so he could put Peter inside.

He makes sure his boyfriend’s all secured before closing the door and going to the driver's side.

Getting inside Wade’s asks Peter what he was about ti say.

“Hmm? Oh! I was ‘bout to teeelll you that. I love you so much!” he exclaims and then is thrown to another fit of giggles.

“Wade Wilson, I love you soooo much,” Peter says with a big warm smile on his face.

“Is that so?”

“HEY!” Peter exclaims and grabs Wades face, before he could turn on the the car and turns it towards him. Peter, as best as he could, looked at Wade dead in the yey and told him he loved him.

Wade could feel his cheeks redden but ultimatedly he smiled and says “I know you do.” and then turns the car on so they could go home.

 

By the time they arrived Peter was dowsed on Wade’s shoulder, his arms around the others. Wade arm was completely numb but he didnt care. He loved Peter too much to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed :D


End file.
